


Radioactive

by FallenAngelsGoToHell



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelsGoToHell/pseuds/FallenAngelsGoToHell
Summary: This is my first work in this fandom and in this archive. I am Italian and I wrote it in Italian, maybe someday I will translate it in English. I've just modified the last part, because I didn't even like it when I posted the story in another website... so here it is.The main idea emerged when I realized that everywhere it's full of fanfictions about Boris and Valery have sex/ a romantic relationship... Well, I have nothing against that, but ... I LOVE Boris Shcherbina and I can't understand why no one haven't written a story about him and a female character yet. So I decided to do this on my own.Hope you enjoy.





	Radioactive

2:45

Scivolando fuori dal letto e toccando il pavimento freddo, Boris sperò con tutto se stesso di riprendere quella poca lucidità che gli serviva per scacciare gli ultimi pensieri superstiti di quella notte. Più che incubi, veri e propri deliri, osceni e grotteschi, frutto della situazione allucinata che lui e Valery stavano vivendo, della carenza di sonnoe della disperazione, che nella sua posizione proprio non poteva permettersi.Il potere è una responsabilità e la responsabilità deveoffuscare il terrore per impedire la rovina. La domanda è _fino a che punto puoi andare avanti Boris? Per quanto ancora puoi restare in bilico sul baratro? _Tra sé e sé si disse che non lo sapeva. E forse alla fine non importava. Credere di impazzire poteva essere quasi consolante, mettendo a tacere la voce ossessionante di Valery che in ogni momento ritornava, scandendo il momento, troppo vicino, in cui la malattia lo avrebbe piegato e spazzato via. Avvicinandosi alla finestra, si mise a contemplare il buio grave e soffocante, una tenebra che sembrava filtrare da ogni fessura, insinuandoglisi nel cervello. _Radioattiva. _Si sentiva inerte, senza vita, un oggetto contaminato al pari di tutti gli altri, pericoloso. _Pericoloso. _Un elemento instabile da sopprimere, isolare. E tuttavia fondamentale per la riuscita del progetto. Appoggiando la testa allo stipite della finestra, contrasse il volto, aspettando che la lacrima raggomitolata nell’incavo dell’occhio scendesse a rigargli la pelle consumata dal tempo.

…

3:38

Silenziosamente uscì dalla stanza. Non udì un suono provenire dal corridoio, concludendo che Valery dormisse al pari della Khomyuk. _Meglio così. _Aveva bisogno di aria, respirata possibilmente da solo, senza coloro che gli ricordavano il perché della loro presenza qui. Giunto fuori, appoggiò la schiena al muro dell’edificio e chiuse gli occhi cercando di non pensare. Voleva solo fluttuare nel vuoto della mente, isolarsi dal caos e da un mondo, il suo mondo, tragicamente devastato. Sarebbe finito tutto così. Anche se mancavano un paio di anni, tre, quattro o cinque che fossero, poco importava. Stava facendo quello che poteva. Ma nessuno può davvero credere che l’idea della morte non sia fatale per un uomo: l’immagine dell’assenza, dell’annichilimento di sé … Era una presenza costante, un rumore di fondo, inquietante e distruttivo. Riaprì gli occhi e li posò sulla strada deserta. L’assenza di vita era assordante, come se ogni cosa gridasse devastazione. La morte era ovunque. Gli tremarono le gambe e dovette sedersi. Quando cominciò a tremargli anche il labbro si costrinse a ridestare la sua forza interiore, per evitare di scoppiare in singhiozzi come un bambino. _Cosa sarà di noi?_

…

4:27

Forse si era assopito. Si svegliò intorpidito dal freddo, gli occhi gonfi e stanchi, le guance rigide e segnate. Sembrava un rumore. Un rumore fuori che si avvicinava molto timidamente, quasi con circospezione. _Non posso. _Era un’ulteriore responsabilità, un altro pensiero, una preoccupazione. Ma quella persona era per lui la vita. Avrebbe voluto scacciarla, lasciarla andare, perderla per sempre. _Perché innamorarsi di un morto? _Eppure non aveva fatto nulla di tutto ciò quando sarebbe stato il momento. E adesso era troppo tardi. Sperava solo di morire prima. Di non guardare la morte nei suoi occhi. Sospirò, attendendo che i passi si concludessero, sapendo di essere stato visto. 

-Non riuscivo a dormire – Lo disse senza voltarsi, senza guardare in faccia chi era che lo stava cercando a quell’ora impossibile, conoscendo già la risposta. 

Quando si è consapevoli di aver toccato il fondo, non si rimane sorpresi più di niente. Eppure scavando è possibile andare ancora più giù, cadendo in un abisso inimmaginabile. A volte basta una parola, una frase o poche lettere pronunciate nel momento sbagliato, quel momento in cui sai che non potrai affrontare niente di più di quello che la vita ti ha già messo davanti. 

-Boris sono incinta – Lo disse con incertezza, quasi lasciando in sospeso la frase, come a sperare in un finale alternativo, diverso da quello che stava accadendo. Quelle tre parole si stamparono tremanti e vacillantinell’aria, nelle loro menti. Lo sguardo di lei era preoccupato; quello di lui era offuscato. A Boris tremarono nuovamente le labbra, ed egli si coprì il volto, sapendo che avrebbe pianto per la terza volta. 

…

4:45

Rimasero immobili a lungo. Lui piangeva in silenzio, lei lo guardava da dietro: il suo sguardo sembrava lontano e distante, terribilmente triste. Quando lui si fermò e rallentò il suo respiro, lei si mosse leggermente in avanti, cercando di sfiorargli la schiena con la punta delle dita. 

Nessuno lo aveva preparato a questo. _Nessuno ci ha preparati. _Eppure, lui, un uomo imponente che ispirava sicurezza e fiducia in chiunque, ora sembrava inerme, innocuo, fragile. E lei che aveva contato su di lui, lei che nella sua instabilità stabile aveva trovato certezze e risposte nella sua figura, ora sembrava intimorita, smarrita. Lei era sempre stata sola, aveva inciampato e si era rialzata da sola, distante da tutto e da tutti. Innocua ed eterea. Se crollava lui, lei non si sarebbe più rialzata. Cominciò a spirare una leggera brezza, inodore, infetta. Boris si voltò osservandola costernato e la vide tormentarsi il ventre, stringendolo nel pugno, lo sguardo vacuo. La fermò ansimando senza fiato, disperato. _E’ una creatura morta. _Perché quello non era un bambino e non lo sarebbe mai diventato. Era un feto morto. Alle premure di lui lei rispose con un sorriso, un’increspatura della bocca, alienata tanto quanto lei.

-L’aborto … \- la sentì dire, con un tono che lasciava trapelare una speranza malata, partorita da una mente infetta. Boris provò un improvviso moto di odio e ripulso verso quella donna. La donna più amata della sua vita, la sua compagna, gli stava causando ulteriori tormenti, tormenti che erano iniziati da quando era arrivata a Chernobyl, senza avvisarlo, senza mandargli una lettera, mostrandosi lì, con una valigia in mano, senza avere un’idea di cosa questo avrebbe significato per lui. E lui non aveva saputo proteggerla, rimandarla a casa. Avrebbe potuto, ma egoisticamente le aveva concesso di restare. Sarebbe stato responsabile della sua morte. E adesso anche della morte di suo figlio. La fissò negli occhi. Si accorse che lei non lo guardava, che era distante, assente. Gli occhi vitrei, acquosi. Un vento freddo cominciò ad alzarsi, increspando la lunga maglia bianca che lei usava per dormire, ma non sembrava importarle. Lui la prese in braccio come se fosse stata una bambina, riportandola dentro, sentendola singhiozzare sulla sua spalla. 

…

5: 30

Appena giunti in camera Boris la adagiò sul letto. Le sue gambe olivastre, toniche, segnate, lo facevano sempre impallidire. La vide raggomitolarle, strisciando sul lenzuolo come un’anima in pena, soffocando i singhiozzi contro il cuscino per non farsi sentire. Boris rimase in piedi davanti a lei, guardandola con un misto di tristezza e amarezza, osservando meticolosamente ogni suo movimento, ogni sussulto. La vide contorcersi, in preda alla devastazione che quella notte aveva procurato ad entrambi. 

-Non dovevi venire- le disse grave, senza incrociare il suo sguardo. Lei parve sussultare, impallidire.

-Sei tutto ciò che ho Boris … -e in una sorta di frenesia nevrotica cominciò a tormentarsi la pelle con le unghie, il volto ancora nascosto. Boris le si avvicinò, afferrandola, bloccandola, proteggendola dall’odio che, quiescente, giaceva dentro di lei. 

…

6:30

L’alba filtrava dalle imposte socchiuse … si erano addormentati disordinatamente, tenendosi per mano. Lei si svegliò frastornata, spaesata, cercando di ricordare ciò che era accaduto poche ore prima. Raccolse le gambe al petto e lo osservò dormire. Era un nuovo giorno. E come al solito, dopo una notte tremenda, lei stava bene. 

Siamo tutto quello che ci rimane. Le persone dovrebbero essereciò che ci aiuta ad amarci, perché alla fine siamo sempre soli. Boris faceva questo con lei. Ecco perché era venuta fino a Chernobyl. Ecco perché lo amava. Lui era quel tipo di persona che riusciva a spingerla ad amarsi. Lui era una sorta di impenetrabile roccaforte che all’intero nascondeva un giaciglio accogliente … e lei fin dal primo momento era riuscita a scoprirlo, rintanandovisi dentro, trovandovi caloree protezione. Perché lui era fatto così. E la sua autorità, la sua posizione e il suo potere erano confortanti per lei, che si vedeva sempre relegata ai margini, insignificante. Boris Shcherbina era tutto questo. Era un uomo buono. E un uomo che le ha insegnato che alla fine del giorno rimaniamo mano nella mano con noi stessi. E dobbiamo amarci. Altrimenti non ci rimarrà più niente. 


End file.
